


and we'll bruise as we mate

by tsunderestorm



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: M/M, now or never kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-20
Updated: 2016-04-20
Packaged: 2018-06-03 08:54:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6604606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsunderestorm/pseuds/tsunderestorm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"Allen," Tyki says, voice harsher than its normal velvet timbre. It catches Allen's attention immediately, but the rest is a whisper. "Kiss me, quick."</i>
</p>
<p>Tyki defects from the Noah to fight on Allen's side.</p>
            </blockquote>





	and we'll bruise as we mate

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Joyd (devil_wears_winchester)](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Joyd+%28devil_wears_winchester%29).



> written for a prompt challenge on tumblr - the quote was "kiss me, quick".

They are surrounded by akuma that are no longer responding to Tyki’s commands, dark matter growing defiant and manic grins on misshapen faces mocking them both. Tyki had given it all up when he defied the Earl, Allen knows, and come to fight on his side, and it’s led to this.

Only his teez are listening; a gift from the Earl, yes, but a gift that grew too loyal. One rests in the lining of Allen's hood atop Timcanpy, narrowly avoiding chomping metal teeth and in the split-second he has before another akuma throws itself at him, he thinks that they look like they're having fun. How ironic. 

It smells like hot blood and rotting flesh and Allen's limbs feel heavy. He's destroyed thirty-three akuma already (he's counted) and sent their souls off with a dirge of clashing metal. He knows this battle is nothing; he feels worse coming. It's the unpleasant feel of static electricity in the air, a sharp crackle of otherworldly power and he feels Nea inside of his soul tearing at his chains for release. Tyki freezes for the briefest of seconds and Allen knows. Earl, he whispers sharply, voice swallowed up the crackles of decaying, star-patched flesh and the screams of the dead and dying village around them.

"Allen," Tyki says, voice harsher than its normal velvet timbre. It catches Allen's attention immediately, but the rest is a whisper. "Kiss me, quick."

Tyki grabs Allen before the boy can think and crushes their lips together, feels the clash of Allen's gritted teeth and tastes the blood on his boy's lips when he dives his tongue between them to taste him. Allen is bloodstained, battle-worn, but he kisses back with the ferocity of desperation and it sets Tyki’s nerves alight. The sword in his hand is pure Innocence, raw and unfiltered and it burns him to be this close but it’s nothing compared to the way Allen’s body feels against him when he steps closer, a sweet, undeniable ache that starts in the scars the boy left on him years ago and spreads through his blood, his body, his soul. 

His hands are harsh in Allen's hair as they kiss; pulling, tugging (I won't let you go, you mean too much, now, Tyki hopes to say; No one else is dying for me, Allen’s smile against his lips answers)

\- and the collar of the exorcist’s tattered white cape tickles his wrists. He kisses Allen Walker like the world isn't ending, like they have all of the time in the world to let their eyes slide closed and drink each other in, like they don't have hive-mind monsters on strained leashes inside of them, like all they have is each other. His hand stings when he touches the hilt of the sword but it’s worth it to touch Allen’s skin, brushing the faintest of touches on his wrist before he squeezes, an awkward reassurance. They break away breathless, smiling, panting, as Allen spins his sword behind him and shields a barrage of bullets from a nearby Level 1.

Determined, Allen and Tyki turn to face the Noah clan and the Millennium Earl for the final time.


End file.
